Reborn and Evolution
by shining-Phoenix00
Summary: Minato Arisato become the Great Seal by sacrifice his life to protect his sister and his friend. But now, Minako and SEES was visited by a mysterious man which can control the flow of time. Who is this man? Will their future will change?
1. Chapter 1 : Visitor

_SEES has gathered in the lounge for the preparation of their departure to their new dorm. Before, SEES had fought in the Abyss of Time, which prevented them from exiting the dorm and also made an infinite time loop, where the time will re-reset itself whenever the clock hits 12:00 A.M., leaving time forever frozen on March 31st. _

_But with everyone's struggle of hope, they managed to destroy Abyss of Time, and swear to Minato that they will help him bear the burdens. And now, time has flow again...April 1st 2010, morning..._

Fuuka was checking her carrying "Let's see... I already shipped my large luggage... Did I forget anything...?"

Mitsuru ended her call "That was my contact. The car they sent for us will arrive shortly."

"What, are you taking everyone else along for the ride, too?" Akihiko asked.

"Their new dorms are on the way to the lab. It'll be a quick stop. I thought we might as well travel together, since we're all here. It would be dull otherwise." Mitsuru smiled.

"Yeah that's right, I'm sure it will be fun if we ride it together." Minako added.

"I agree with you Minako." Yukari gave a smile."Anyway, where on earth is Junpei? I told him not to be late-" Before she finished her words, they heard a familiar scream "Waaaaaahh!" Soon after the scream, a loud thud was also heard. Everyone was shocked to hear it.

Hearing it, Fuuka becomes worried "Junpei-kun?" Fuuka might be worried, but Akihiko just ignored him "Ah, let him be. He's probably trying to carry everything at once...The same thing happened last year.

Ken just stunned about what happened,"Oh... But... That sounds like it really hurt" Not long after that, Junpei carry his bag and pushed his large luggage hardly. "Owww... My face... I hope no one saw that..."

"Oh, are you all right? Geez... What a way to end this." Yukari chuckled. "I hope your face is still one piece, Junpei" Minako added, laughing

"Ouch, that hurts, Minako-tan" Junpei sighed

Suddenly after that, a car pull up in front of the dorm. "Ah, there is our ride. Well then, shall we be off?" Mitsuru stood up as she walks toward the dorm entrance. Everyone stood up too, but as they walk, Aigis broke up "Um..." Hearing it, everyone stop walking and looked at Aigis. "I... actually have a favor to ask..." Aigis looked down. "What is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"I know it might be not possible, because it's so sudden... But is there some way... that I can back out of returning to the lab?" Hearing Aigis words, everyone shocked. "Before, I thought... there was nothing left for me to protect. No reason ti live. But now that I see otherwise... I'd like to go back to school Yukari-san, Minako-san, and everyone."

Yukari look downward as well, "Aigis..." Minako commented "Are you sure about that?"

Aigis answered, "Yes. I want to continue to experience new things with you all! Is it too late...?" Mitsuru looked the other way, "Hmmm... Even if I wanted to place you back in, I'm no longer involved with Gekkoukan High..." Hearing Mitsuru's answer, Minako asked "So that means...Aigis can't stay with us?" Mitsuru just keep silent. Soon after, the driver came in, " Lady Mitsuru, your transportation has arrived." Mitsuru replied " Thank you."

Seeing this, Yukari beggin for Mitsuru to do something so Aigis can stay with them in school, "Senpai!" After thinking a while, Mitsuru began speaking to the driver, "I'm sorry for the sudden change in plans, but our destination is now the school's Tatsumi Hall. The transfer to the lab has been cancelled" Fuuka gasped, "Then... Senpai...!" Mitsuru smile and nodded. "Now that's more like it" Junpei smiled.

Hearing Mitsuru's anwer, Aigis was very happy, and then she gave a slight bow to everyone, "Thank you so much! It's an honor to able to stay with you all!" Everyone's face was filled with happiness.

Suddenly, a jolt of shockwave appeared in the lounge. Everyone was shocked, "What was that? I thought we've put an end to Dark Hour and destroyed the Abyss of time." Minako trembled.

"It supposed to be, but..." Fuuka walked backward and hit the driver, but strangely, the driver does not move, as if he were a statue. "Wh.. What happened to him? Is he dead?" Junpei asked in fear.

"He's not dead" A mysterious voice rings in the lounge. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Akihiko yelled.

After hearing Akihiko's word. a bright light appeared in the lounge, blinding everyone. After the light was fading away, there stood a young man whose age and height about the same as Minato. His has light purple spikey hair and light purple eyes as well. His clothing was about the same as Minato's winter wear, but with a purple color.

Shocked by his appereance, Aigis asked the young man, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The young man replied, "Whoever I am, it's not important. But I want to ask, do you want to see him again?"

He didn't explain who he was referring to, but SEES know that he's referring to Minato. Yukari become angered by his words "What are you talking about? There's no way we can go back in time! Besides, we've already let him rest, and swear that we'll help him to carryi his burden!"

The young man cut Yukari's words, "Sorry, I don't have time to explain." He began raise his right hand toward SEES. "I will take you back to that time."

Seeing his action, Minako become frightened, "W...What are you going to do?" The young man smiled, "You'll see" Afterwards, everyone was engulfed in a bright light, and when they opened their eyes, they stood in front of the door that's familiar to them... It was the door that lead to Minato's past, where he performing the Great Seal. But this time, Metis is not present among them.

Everyone was surprised by what they saw in front of them, "This... This door is..."Ken stared at the door with confused state.

"How can we get here? I thought we've already put an end to the Abyss of Time" Minako asked, still staring at the big door.

Suddenly, Fuuka clutches her head. "Fuuka?, What's wrong?" Yukari asked. "The atmosphere behind the door, it feels very different when we first entered it" She answered while panting.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but we must find out what happen behind the door. Is everyone agree?" Mitsuru asked everyone. Although they have doubts, everyone nodded, and began opening the gate. After they opened it, they saw an unexpectable thing.

**Hi there everyone! This is my first story ever since I joined, so please enjoy it XD**

**If you found any mispelling or anything, just tell me, and I will fix** **it!**

**Oh yes, Persona 3 and P3 Portable does not belong to me, all rights go for **

**Well then, see you in the next chapter! Sorry if I have any mistakes in my writing :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : The repeated bout

**_Hi there! How are you guys?_ _The reason behind the long update is because I've got a midterms. I hope I can be_ _like Minato, a genius *sigh*. Anyway, this is the update. Although it's kinda short, please enjoy it. And please give some R&R. Enjoy!_**

**_Oh, before I forgot : I did not own Persona 3 or P3P, all rights goes to  
><em>**

After everyone managed to get in, the first thing they saw is, a large, dual-faced monstrosity, each of its head has two horns and two red eyes. It has a black body, and standing with four legs. It's a being that SEES defeated a day ago, Erebus.

"What the hell? I thought we've kill this thin already", Junpei was surprised by Erebus appereance, so does SEES

Without saying a word, Erebus swings one of his hand at SEES, but they managed to dodge. "Where did you hide him?", he asked

Everyone was surprised by his question. Not understanding his question, Mitsuru bravely spoke to him, "What are you saying? We didn't hide anything from you!"

"You can't fool me!" Erebus shouted. "You all must be the one who hide him from me" he spoked while pointing at the gates that prevented him to reach Nyx.

They looked at the gate, and there they saw that Minato's statue was dissapeared, putting everyone in shock.

"What? Where did the statue gone to?" Hamuko asked

"You must be the one who hide it from me, and you are going to tell me where you hide it." Erebus said

"Like we said, we don't know anything about this. Besides, if the statue is gone, won't it be easier for you to break the gate?" Mitsuru replied

"As long he still alive, the gate will be invulnerable, even though he's not here, that is why I was unable to pass through." Erebus taught them

The words "he still alive" gave SEES a great shock. "Still alive? How could that be? Wasn't he used all of his life essence to become the Great Seal?" Aigis asked.

"Indeed, but not all of them. When he used his life essence to become the seal, he managed to keep some of them to prevented him from dying. But, because the amount of his life essence was too small, he was petrified himself into a stone, so his remaining life essence will be remain intact within his body." Erebus informed them. "Enough talk, now you're going to tell me where he is, even if I must use force."

"I guess we don't have a choice but to fight, everyone" encouraging the others.

"Heh, that's what I wanted from the start," Akihiko demanded.

"Yeah, let's kick this guy's ass once again," Junpei added

Soon after, SEES began to attack Erebus. Minako used her Wild Cards abilities, while the others used their only Persona, including Aigis, because she can't use the Wild Cards anymore. Minako, Junpei, Koromaru, and Yukari fight Erebus left head, while Aigis, Mitsuru, Ken, and Akihiko fight his right head. Fuuka stay behind to provide support. Erebus launched his most vicious attack againts SEES, but they managed to defend theirselves from it and strike back. Attack after attack they have embarked, it heavily damaged Erebus, but somehow, his wounds healed very fast. Minako used Satan to use Black Viper, but again, his wounds healed like it was never been damaged.

"Ughh...there's no stopping it. He continues to heal his wounds." Minako commented.

"Then what should we do?" Ken asked.

Mitsuru then give an idea, "I know. Let's try attacking him by the same time using our strongest attack."

"Sounds good to me," Akihiko grinned.

"Let's give it a try everone," Minako ordered.

Everyone then channels their powers to attack while dodging Erebus vicious attack. After everyone ready.."Now everyone!" Minako yelled. They launched their charged attacks at Erebus, making it explodes. After the smoke lifted, they saw that only Erebus horn that get destroyed, while the other part of his body just took minor wounds. Seeing that their attacks are futile, now they began to lose hope to win. Last time SEES able to defeat Erebus, was probably because there is two Wild Card users, Minako and Aigis, but this time, only Minako has the Wild Card, making it almost impossible to win againts Erebus.

"Just give up, you can't defeat me." After saying so, Erebus used a powerful Magarudyne. Since Yukari able to nullify wind based attacks, and Minako missed the chance to change Personas, she and the others was knocked back far enough, leaving Yukari in a very dangerous position.

"So, you dare to stand againts me, girl?" he asked. Erebus slowly walked towards her, staring her with his blood red eye, making Yukari trembled. Yukari managed to gather her courage to summon attacked Erebus, but no major effect dealed to him. Erebus then strike back with Thunder Reign, which is Isis weakness, damaging her along Yukari, making Yukari almost fainted and become paralyzed.

"Yukari-san!" Aigis shouted at paralyzed Yukari.

"Yukari-chan, get out of there!" Fuuka said.

"I...can't...move...nggh..." Yukari barely said. "It's...no use...my...consciousness is...fading...away..."

Minako tries to catch up to her, but her body was taken damage from the previous attack, making her fall on her knees. Erebus began raising one of his hand, as if he's going to crush Yukari along with Isis. "This is your last chance, girl. If you begged and bow to me, I will spare your life." Erebus mockingly tell her. Yukari, despite almost fainted, used her remaining strength and courage to stand up and confront him, "I...won't...give in...not ever! I've already...promised to him...that I...will become...stronger...and not to lose to darkness."

"So, it's decided then. I will gladly take your life from you." Erebus said. He then swings his hand downwards againts Yukari and Isis. Yukari closed her eyes while standing on her knees, likely prepared to die. "I'm sorry...everyone... I'm sorry...Minato...my love..." as soon she finished her words, a big hand strike down to her position, making a small blast of shockwave.

"Noooo! Yukari-chan" Minako cried

"It can't be...Yukari-san..." Aigis stared in shock, so does everyone. Everyone cried out as they think they lose another friend that was precious to them. While crying and looked down, Ken noticed Erebus growl and looked at him, which somewhat struggling to lift his hand. "Hey, what's going on with him?" Hearing this, the others looked at Erebus as well, still struggling, as if something prevented his arm to be lifted. Minako then noticed a shadow behind the smoke, making her shock, "Everyone look." She pointed at the shadow behind the cloud of smoke.

"Wait, is that...?" Junpei shocked as well, while Koromaru barked, as if he knows who's that person is.

Akihiko shocked as well, "No way. Is that...really him?"

As soon the smoke lifted, the young man was revealed to everyone!

_**About this person, I guess everyone already know who he is. **_

_**And again, please forgive about my bad grammar and spelling.**_

_**See you next time :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The saviour returns!

_**I'm back! Bringing the updates again. I've got a holiday, so I managed to write two chapters at once. Anyways, there will be some unexpected things that everyone never imagined, and I hope everyone will enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimers : Persona 3 and P3P are not owned by me, all rights goes to Atlus.**_

_**ENJOY!  
><strong>_

The cloud of smoke slowly began to lift up. There, stood a young man with a blue hair, a Gekkoukan High uniform, and music player set, similar as the one Minako has. Next to him was a Persona with a white mechanical bodies except his head, which very similar as the young man. At his back, there was a large object that almost like a cross and has a pair of wings at each side. His left hand is holding several coffin lids on a chain, which resembles the coffin cape of Thanatos, while the other hand is holding one of Erebus finger, preventing him from hitting Yukari and lifting his hand. The young man and his Persona is the person who's most precious person to SEES, Minato Arisato and Messiah.

"O-Onii-chan!" Minako screamed at her brother in happiness.

"Minato-san!" Aigis called his name.

"Whoah, it is really you, partner!" Junpei added.

Everyone was sinked into the bliss that they never imagined, seeing their leader is alive and Yukari is safe. Meanwhile, Yukari looked up, seeing her beloved was standing there, rescuing her from death. "Minato...-kun? Is that...really...you?" she said, unable to believe what has just happened. Minato turned his face toward her and gave her a warm smile, "It's me, Yukari. Who do you think I was?" Yukari can't hold her tears of happiness as her hand was held by her loved one. Minato commanded Messiah to use Salvation, restoring Yukari's health and recovering her from paralysis. After she regain control of her body, she embraces Minato without saying a word. Minato does the same.

"Y-You...!" Erebus growled.

Minato let go of Yukari "Hey there big guy, long time no see." Minato taunted him.

Seeing Minato, Eebus become furiously angeredErebus tried to attack with his other hand, but Messiah pulled his hand causing his withdrawn by such force. After Erebus right face has got into range, Messiah landed a powerful punch at his face, knocking Erebus back far enough. Messiah then cast Salvation on everyone, making them at full strength again. The others run towards both of them after they has been healed.

"Aww yeaah, that was frickin awesome, partner!" Junpei put his hand around Minato's shoulder.

"Minato-kun, glad to see you." Fuuka said.

"This is very surprising. Welcome back leader!" Mitsuru smiled.

Minako ran up from behind them, bumping her brother and hugged him. "Onii-chan...I really...missed you...don't...leave me again..." She cried.

"Sorry to make you worry, Minako," He smiled.

Yukari then stand up, but still wondering about his arrival, "But, Minato-kun, how did you get here? I mean, wasn't you already become the seal?" she asked. Everyone was thinking the same too.

"I'll answer that later." Minato turned againts Erebus, "Let's take care of him first." They let him fight Erebus by himself, knowing that his power are more superior than everyone, even from Minako that has the same Wild Card abilities.

"Messiah! Megidolaon!" Minato ordered Messiah. He then create a small white orb at his finger, then shoot it like a beam. Erebus took a heavy damage by this as it screaming in pain. But again, his wounds heal quickly like before. "Aww man, not again!" Junpei annoyed. Minato still got a lot of strategies in his mind, so he tried it again. This time, he ordered Messiah to cast Megidolaon from close range. This time, the spell inflicted a heavier damage than before, and caused Erebus to lose one of his hand. "Did it work?" Mitsuru feared. And what she feared is coming true, Erebus hand managed to regenerate like it never been destroyed.

"Gah, there's no stopping him frome regenerating!" Minato complained.

Erebus just laughed at their useless struggle, "Hahahaha! I've already told you, there's no way you can defeat me!"

Everyone was back in their hopeless state, except Minato, who's still thinking one way or another. Erebus then suddenly fired a reddish-black orb from his mouth, possibly "Death". Noticing this, Minato ordered Messiah to block it. As Messiah took the hit, Minato was knocked back by such power.

"Minato-kun!" Fuuka gasped. Minato then stood up barely, "I'm alright. That move was definitely Death, but it was much weaker than the one Nyx used," he commented. Erebus began using Death again, and Messiah had already run out of energy because of previous attack. Without mecy, Erebus fired Death once again at SEES. Suddenly, a blue colored portal appeared in the air, then a dragon came out from it. Then a dark blue barrier appears around it's body, blocking Death and caused an explosion. After the explosion, the dragon did not hurt at all, not even a scratch.

"What the hell is that? Is that...a Persona?" Minako confused at the dragon sudden appearance. The dragon is somewhat sauropod-like and has a mainly dark blue body with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a somewhat wing-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. It also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail.

**"Minato Arisato!" **a voice came out from nowhere.

"Huh? Who is that?" Minato asked.

**"It's me, Minato, the dragon in front of you."** the dragon speaks telepathically to Minato and his friend. **"I do know one way to defeat Erebus, but it has a risk!" **the dragon informed. "As long I can save my friends, I will take any risk!" Minato volunteered.

**"Very well then. Now listen, if you can't destroy it from the outside, then destroy it from the inside!"**

"But how are we going to do that?" Ken questioned the dragon.

**"Use any skill that has electricity to shock him or fire elements to burn him. This will make Erebus open his mouth, and at that time, Minato, order your Messiah to get inside Erebus body from his opened mouth, then use your strongest skill to destroy him from inside his body. But I should warn you something. Erebus was created by human negative emotions, therefore, there's a possibility that those negative emotions will went through Messiah's body. It will not affect him, but it will affect you since you and Messiah are connected. It could give you a mental damage."**

Hearing it, the group only fell silent, thinking about the risk. "I'll do it!" Minato break the silence.

"Huh? Onii-chan, are you sure about this?" his sister asked

"Yeah man, there must be another way" Junpei demanded

Minato give them a smile, "I'll be okay everyone. I'll do everything to protect everything that dears to me. Besides, I'm not alone here, I have everyone by my side." They stared at him for while, until they know what he mean, and they returned his smile.

After a short talk, they once again make their assault. Akihiko and Ken used their Ziodyne spell, Junpei, Koromaru, and Minako used their Agidyne spell, while the rest support them. Minato wait for a chance when one of Erebus head opened his mouth. The group attacks still showing no effect againts Erebus, and seeing this, the dragon move in to blast him. The diamond at his chestplate began to glow blue, and the fin on it's back are growing larger, then it create an indigo orb at his mouth, and then a powerful indigo beam was released towards Erebus, blowing him back. Suffering from pain, Erebus roared, causing his mouth wide open.

**"Now's your chance! Go!"**

Messiah flew quickly by Minato's order to his opened mouth, but it began closed, it might be impossible. But then, everyone can see that the time is moving slowly, and everone was shocked because of this, while Minato still concentrating Messiah's movement without wasting time to search the cause. Messiah managed to get inside because of the slowing time. He then continues to move until he reached his source of life, the heart. Just as the dragon's prediction, the evil spirit that was formed by negative emotions went through Messiah's body, and gave Minato a mental shock. Unwilling to give up, he stood up quickly, then continue his concentrating.

"Minato-kun, I think you've already reached his heart," Fuuka telling him.

**"Everyone stay close to me. I will make a barrier to prevent the blast from hitting us."** The dragon instructed. Then everyone retreat to the dragon, while inside Erebus, Messiah began to charge up his Megidolaon. Erebus still managed to get up and slammed the ground, causing Minako to fell.

Aigis, seeing Minako, attempt to rescue her, because she has the most distant position. The dragon used it's telepathic power to pull Minako quickly to safety. As soon Minako arrived, Messiah release his Megidolaon from inside Erebus body, disintegrating everything there. The dragon managed to create the barrier that surround it and everyone and open the blue portal it used earlier, **"Hang on, we're teleporting!" **The dragon along with SEES managed to get inside the portal in time, saving them from the explosion.

After teleporting to safety, the dragon take them to Desert of Doors. It then cut off the barrier to put everyone back.

"Is this...the Desert of Doors?" Aigis observing their surroundings.

**"Yes it is. Now all you need to do is to return to your dormitory lounge like you all did before."**

"Wait!" Mitsuru stopped the dragon. "Who are you? And how did you know about us?" she asked.

**"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. But it may be difficult if we talk while I'm still in this form"**

Hearing this, everyone can only give a blank look and confused, "What do you mean by that?" Minako asked.

**"Allow me to show my true self." **After saying so, a bright light began to surrounding it's body, and it's size is getting smaller. The light then took a form of a human man. Soon after the light dissapeared, the identity of that man is revealed.

_**Wew, my third chapter. Did everyone enjoy it? Well, about this dragon, maybe some people already know just by reading the description, some others...maybe not, kheheheh *evil laugh***_

___**Well, see you next time. The next chapter, the identity of this man transformed dragon **__**will be revealed. Bye!**_


End file.
